


and then i found you

by etherealbarnes



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Yena - Freeform, M/M, a wild yena appears, just a self indulgent fic, soobin is a precious caring puppy, student president!yeonjun, yeonjun works too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbarnes/pseuds/etherealbarnes
Summary: Choi Soobin, second year, vice-secretary, president elect candidate, his brain supplied. Choi Soobin seemed like he was in a distraught, with brows creased together and corners of his lips turned downwards in a pout. Was he in a distraught because Yeonjun didn’t make it on time to the meeting? Was he in a distraught because Yeonjun was slacking, sleeping off somewhere instead of cranking deadlines for reports? Was he-“I'm so glad you're okay,” Choi Soobin spoke again. Had a knack of interrupting Yeonjun’s train of thoughts, this one.





	and then i found you

**Author's Note:**

> pls shower puppy soobin with love

' _Just once,’_ Yeonjun promised himself.  _ ‘I swear just this once.’ _

He huffed as he carefully slid the door to class 1-C open. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he found the class to be empty, as expected. Perks of being the head of student council; that one. Conveniently knowing the schedules of each class in each year just so that he's aware of the supposed presence of every student under his care. As about now, the students of the deserted class should be having their last class in the conservatory, allowing Yeonjun an escape for something he's never done in his whole high school career.

He gave his watch a once over.

2.54 pm.

That's still at least a full hour and a half before the students council meeting. Yeonjun could be hopeful of a sufficient one hour of nap. 

He made his way towards a table by the windows; weeks worth of sleepless nights piled on top of his head feeling heavier by the seconds as he pulled the chair out and softly sat on it. His English teacher would be weirded out by his absence, recalling his unscathed attendance but that's alright with him. Yeonjun never really liked English anyway and he's decent enough at it.

He decided to push out all thoughts of the upcoming Inter-School Sports Games, annual School Festival and a couple of names written in red on the third warning list hanging on the board behind his desk in the council room away. His responsibilities can wait for another hour before resuming their activity of gnawing at him. Right now, Yeonjun believed he deserved the sleep.

So he slept; head snug between his arms as he rested on the cold table.

 

* * *

 

 

“...-nbae.”

Yeonjun flinched in his sleep as his ears caught a distant voice mumbling. Was it time? Was he still dreaming?

“Yeonjun sunbae,” he heard the voice again this time, much clearer. Then something gently nudged his forearm, something very much physical that Yeonjun couldn't chalk it down to be a dream even if be desperately wanted it to be. Something-  _ someone _ was interrupting his sleep and he needed to put a face to it if he want them to stop.

He blearily opened one eye, taking in the fact the room was now tinted sepia which meant that it was nearing sundown, which in turn meant that council meeting has already started and “shit,” it might have even ended. His whole body straightened up almost comically as his head whipped towards his watch-

“Yeonjun sunbae please refrain from moving your neck too quickly right after waking up,” the voice interrupted him again, and Yeonjun had almost forgot to look for the owner. He checked his watch briefly  _ -5.21 pm- _ and turned towards his right.

_ Choi Soobin, second year, vice-secretary, president elect candidate,  _ his brain supplied. Choi Soobin seemed like he was in a distraught, with brows creased together and corners of his lips turned downwards in a pout. Was he in a distraught because Yeonjun didn’t make it on time to the meeting? Was he in a distraught because Yeonjun was slacking, sleeping off somewhere instead instead of cranking deadlines for reports? Was he-

“I'm so glad you're okay,” Choi Soobin spoke again. Had a knack of interrupting Yeonjun’s train of thoughts, this one.

Yeonjun stood up from his seat, finally meeting Choi Soobin on eye level. Well, slightly below eye level. Choi Soobin outperformed his own height by few centimeters.

“Let's go.”

At this, Choi Soobin tilted his head to one side, eyes oddly sparkling with what Yeonjun would think as confusion. What was he confused about? Was it not clear that Yeonjun was ready to wear his responsibilities as the council president again, albeit almost an hour late? Yeonjun smoothed his shirt down and was ready to put on his blazer before Choi Soobin opened his mouth again, this time with a tiny question.

“G-go where, sunbae?”

Yeonjun wanted to frown, but he was a president with self-control and high patience threshold, so he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath and placed a hand on Choi Soobin’s shoulder -the movement seemed to startle the other a bit- and prepared to explain himself.

“Look, I know I'm late, and I'm genuinely sorry and I promise it would never happen again. However, I fully trust Yena in her capacity as my vice to lead the meeting while I'm gone. Now, let's get back before I'm officially one hour late.”

Choi Soobin’s eyes widened a bit as the corner of his lips turned the slightest bit upwards. He seemed surprised, and then, a bit sheepish. One hand went to rub the back of his neck as he smiled a little.

“Aha, as expected of our reliable president,” he chuckled. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes and frowned a bit. What was so funny?

“The thing is…,” Choi Soobin looked downwards at his feet, “-the meeting ended a while ago. Yena sunbae led the meeting for the annual school festival very well of course, but then for the inter-school sports event, we needed the confirmed school list and also current budget allocations… which are all-”

“-in my email,” Yeonjun finished for him. Choi Soobin could only respond with a light nod. Yeonjun facepalmed himself.

And then, just when he thought the day couldn't get worse, they heard the automated door locks clicking.

“Shit,” Yeonjun muttered. Choi Soobin checked his phone.

“Ah, it's already 5.30 pm. The doors must've been set to lock at this time.”

Yeonjun dashed towards the front door while Choi Soobin went towards the back door, only for both to simultaneously looked at each other to confirm that the doors were, in fact locked. Yeonjun slumped downwards against the door. Choi Soobin shuffled and hesitantly sat down beside him. The stayed like that for a while, Choi Soobin stealing shy glances towards Yeonjun every now and then, as if waiting for an instruction. Yeonjun thought he's funny; built all solid and tall but is just really a very obedient puppy.

After a while, Choi Soobin spoke.

“Should we- I, contact Yena sunbae and ask her to reach the security department?”

Yeonjun rested his cheek on his palm, lazily staring at Choi Soobin. 

( _ He took joy in watching him squirm under his gaze.) _

In all honesty, he'd wanted to do that the very minute he slumped down, but rejected it in favour of milking all the rest he can get while being locked, where if he were to actually go back then, he'd have to resume all sorts if responsibility at home; as Choi Yeonjun; the student, as Choi Yeonjun; the council president and as Choi Yeonjun; the son. Just thinking about them made his head spin. Choi Soobin was still waiting for an answer from him.

“Yeah, okay. Do that,” he finally answered. “In the meantime, lend me your lap. The table was too cold and my back hurts.”

He watched as Choi Soobin scrambled to sit properly, dusting imaginary particles on his lap before curiously glancing up again at Yeonjun.

“It's ready?” he answered. 

“Thank you, Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun returned as he immediately placed his head in Choi Soobin’s lap. Choi Soobin was warm. A comfort in a too cold of a classroom with the heating turned off in a late November afternoon.

“...ine,” he heard Soobin mumble.

“What was that?” 

“Just Soobin is fine, sunbae,” Choi Soobin repeated. Yeonjun closed his eyes.

“Then just Yeonjun hyung is fine, too.”

Yeonjun already had his eyes closed, but he could almost make out the movements of Soobin nodding his head timidly. As he drifted off to sleep again, he heard the tell-tale of buttons on pads, probably Soobin contacting Yena to get them out of there.

 

* * *

  
  


When he woke up sometime later, it was fully dark outside. He looked up to see Soobin sleeping, back still rested against the door. His head was dangerously threatening to just collapse to one side and his pouty lips turning just the slightest hint of pale pink from the cold. Yeonjun considered this and realized that Soobin had covered him with his jacket while he was sleeping.

Yeonjun frowned as he studied Soobin’s features, illuminated by the emergency lights from the corridor outside the class. The guy was his vice-secretary, but aside from few brief conversations about liaise letters and short exchanges during meetings, Yeonjun didn't think they had much contact before. It was definitely strange, considering Soobin was a candidate for president elect; someone who was supposed to take after him.

Yeonjun made sure to wake up with minimal movements as possible, but Soobin stirred the moment they lost contact. Yeonjun watched as Soobin rubbed his eyes with his cute little pout still there.

“Sorry hyung, did I wake you up?” He yawned. Soobin was very well-mannered. Yeonjun imagined him to be very popular with the kids in his grade.

“Stupid. I was the one who woke you up,” Yeonjun mocked tease. Soobin responded with a timid grin, his eyes pushed into crescents.

“Sorry. That must've been super uncomfortable. And you gave me your jacket too,” Yeonjun said as he placed the navy blue jacket carefully on Soobin's lap. Judging from their environment, he must've passed out for quite some time. He winced a bit, imagining the cramps Soobin must've put up with. Soobin just shook his head a little in response.

“About getting us unlocked,” he said instead, “-Yena sunbae said that they had a glitch and they had to call the lock supplier to fix it. Its been-” he paused to check his phone and, “-about an hour since then.”

Yeonjun raised both eyebrows. Whew, his ‘little’ skipping session went well.

They sat still just like that for a couple of minutes, saying nothing. 

Then Yeonjun’s stomach let out a low rumble. He fought the blush of embarrassment down and gave Soobin the glare in case the other decided to laugh and embarrass him more. He saw Soobin trying not to laugh and reached for his bag instead. Ruffling its contents for a while, Soobin finally produced a pack of milk bread. He held it out towards Yeonjun with big, expectant eyes.

Yeonjun received it gratefully, opened it and tore the piece into half so they could share.

“How did you know I was here?” he finally asked.

“Well, uh, I was worried? Everyone was, actually. Yena sunbae tried to call you bunch of times but you didn't answer so uhm I- I offered to look for you throughout the school. Beomgyu offered to just look for you on his way back since your houses are near,” Soobin answered in between munches. 

“Made sense since I left my phone and my bag in my locker.”

Soobin nodded and continued eating the last bit of the bread in his hands, ignoring the crumbs sticking around his lips. Yeonjun felt the strong urge of a movie cliche to just wipe the crumbs off but he just tapped Soobin and gestured at his lips instead.

Soobin was surprised at first, then proceeded to burst into an abashed fit of giggles as he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. 

‘ _ Cute _ ’ Yeonjun had wanted to say. “Silly,” was what he blurted out instead. He watched as Soobin's eyes glimmered in the dim light.

“Hyung, I'm so glad you skipped meeting today,” Soobin started, going timid again.

“Hmm?”

“I- we know that the two upcoming events must've really taken a toll on you and Beomgyu he- he asked Yena sunbae to reduce the meetings a bit so you could rest because it's not like we're behind schedule or anything. In fact I think we're way ahead? But Yena sunbae said that you're just- you couldn't stop doing work until you're satisfied? Yeah I think that's what she said and I don't think that's wrong, in fact I think it's pretty amazing but you know, your health is important too. I mean, if you're not in good health then you can't conduct meetings? And-”

Yeonjun had taken to rest his cheek against his palm again because this was the longest he'd ever heard Soobin talk and he thinks it's pretty endearing, having an underclassmen worry about him.

Soobin placed his palms in front of his mouth.

“Ah, I talked too much, didn't I?”

Yeonjun drew out a lazy smile, fond.

“I think it's quite alright if you want to continue,” he said.

Soobin seemed to ponder over this for a second, and then: “I just think that maybe sometimes, it's okay if you want to rest.”

The sound of lock clicking and door opening broke the eye contact between the two boys as they both looked upwards to see the security guard and a very panicked Choi Yena beside him.

“Oh my god, thank goodness you're both okay!” she heaved. Her ponytail was loose with strands sticking out and her cheeks red, probably from running in the cold and for a moment Yeonjun felt bad for being the very reason of her panic.

“I'm okay alright, Yena. Sorry for making you go through all this,” he said as he stood up, Soobin following suit.

Yena smacked him on the shoulder. “You big-ass stupid workaholic! I told you we can hold the meeting today if you're not feeling like it.” She gave Soobin a small apologetic smile before continuing, “you even got poor Soobin locked in with you.”

Soobin just shook his head sheepishly. 

“Okay, okay I got it already. Let's go back c’mon I'll walk you home. Let me just get my bag from the locker,” Yeonjun ushered Yena through the corridor. The three of them thanked and apologized the guard before walking towards the lockers.

 

* * *

 

 

Before they parted, Yeonjun gave Soobin a light squeeze on the shoulder and breathed a small thanks, watching his eyes turn into glimmering crescents again, as pink dusted his cheeks and ears.

_ ‘Yes, _ ’ Yeonjun thinks. ‘ _ Yes I will get some rest.’ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic...literally popped out of nowhere and it's my first txt fic too yeay!! I just wanted to write something about yeonjun working too hard and soobin, being the big softie he is just goes and envelopes yeonjun with some sort of warmth? and in a way, yeonjun being president is akin to him being number 1 trainee in everything eheheheh


End file.
